User blog:Holhol1235/Secret Santa 2013 - Present Posting
Merry Christmas, everybody! Original blog. Apologies Zain, I apologize. I never received from your Secret Santa, MySims Cutie 142. If we were to have this again next year, your Santa, as well as TheHatter, will be excluded and cannot participate. But I'll try to work something up for you Zain, so don't feel left out! Gocubs711, your gift isn't here yet, either, but it will be by the end of the year! Presents!!! *Kinz* There was some sort of miscommunication with me and your SS. I'll get back to you ASAP. EDIT: Have yourself a very synthetic Christmas. BaconLettuceTomato Your SS made you a gif to celebrate the holiday season! Corey785 Your SS included a message with your gift: "Merry Christmas Corey! ...Or Happy Holidays! Sorry if I wrote the wrong holiday greeting. Hope your winter is a great one filled with joy!" Dentface Somebody knows your love for pirated!... With a pretty big, oversized image, too. Um, here's the link. Gemma1520 Here's a beautiful blue fairy! Gocubs711 Waiting~ UPDATE: Your gift has just arrived! Googleybear Your SS wrote you this poem, to be sung to the tune of "O Christmas Tree." Oh Googleybear, Oh Googleybear, ''An admin that is nice and fair. 'Oh Googleybear, Oh Googleybear ''An admin that is nice and fair. '' ''He knows everybody's name ''he came up with the Word Association game ''Oh Googleybear, Oh Googleybear ''An admin that is nice and fair '' Oh Googleybear, Oh Googleybear, ''Such calmess do you bring with you ''Oh Googleybear, Oh Googleybear, ''you make everyone calm around you '' For every year Googleybear's here ''Brings us all joy and cheer '' Each post he makes ''Each letter he types ''Makes us all feel really nice '' ''Oh, Googleybear, Oh Googleybear ''An admin that is nice and fair. '' They also included this message at the bottom: "Googleybear, your one of the nicest people I've met on the wiki. You made my word bubble, which was really nice of you. All I can say is...thank you. For everything." Icecream18 Your less-than-secret SS gave you this! Kogasa Beatrice I think your SS has a good idea of what you're interested in... Limited2gal You, too, got a huge picture that I'm just gonna leave a link to. Mayor Zain Soon~ MySims Cutie 142 If you're there, here you go: Potterfan1997 Someone wrote you a thingy. RandomDude101 Part of your gift didn't send properly yet. But the other part...? Hope you enjoy. '''EDIT: Your second part just came in! Riot\AU Someone dug back into 2010 to make this gift for you. Hope you enjoy it. Skull26374 Look at what your SS wrote up for you! Sumaes01 Your SS knows you inside and out. They were very spot-on and accurate! Wutdoyawant Last, but not least... Final Thoughts I hope you all had a fun and enjoyable experience! I'm glad nearly all of you came through, even if it was at last moment. Begin the guessing game! And MERRY CHRISTMAS. Category:Blog posts